Official Hannah Montana Fanfiction Awards
by Official Hannah Montana Awards
Summary: Please see inside for information on the Official Hannah Montana Fanfiction Awards! Nominate your favorite stories and authors to see if they're voted the winner!
1. Welcome!

Hello!

A recent finding on the Sonny With a Chance fanfiction archive of their official awards has sparked our interest to make the official awards for Hannah Montana. There's over nine thousand stories in the archive, so we thought it'd be a good idea! We are Ashley and Olivia, and we're your, for lack of a better term, hosts.

So far, we've thought of over sixty categories. There is a website up and running, and we also are on twiter. Yes, we are very in to this. The website was created to make all this easily accesible.

I will put the URLs here, but i will post easy links up in our profile. All the rules and current deadlines about nominations can be found on the site, as can a complete list of categories. Please visit the site and read every page!

Thank you and we hope you can help us make this a success!

-Ashley and Olivia

Official website: http :// officialhannahmontanaawards . webs. com/

Twitter: http :// twitter . com/ OfficialFFAward

(take out the spaces or it wont work!)


	2. Categories and Nominating

Hey Guys!

We are now open and accepting nominations!! Please send them in :)

You can go to the website to read the complete rules, but i'll post the categories here. There's a lot haha.

_Best Miley-Centric_

_Best Lily-Centric_

_Best Oliver-Centric_

_Best Jackson-Centric_

_Best Jake-Centric_

_Best Miley/Oliver (Moliver)_

_Best Jake/Miley (Jiley)_

_Best Lilly/Oliver (Loliver)_

_Best Lilly/Jackson (Lackson)_

_Best Lilly/Jake (Lake)_

_Best Miley/Travis (Mavis/Triley)_

_Best Lilly/Miley (Liley)_

_Best Alternate Universe Story (AU)_

_Best Out Of Character Story (OOC)_

_Best Original Character (OC) [Please include character's name in nomination]_

_Best Crossover_

_ Best K_

_Best K+_

_Best T_

_Best M_

_Best Humor_

_Best Romance_

_Best Drama_

_Best Poetry_

_Best Adventure_

_Best Mystery_

_Best Horror_

_Best Parody_

_Best Angst_

_Best Supernatural_

_Best Suspense_

_Best Sci-Fi_

_Best Fantasy_

_Best Spiritual_

_Best Tragedy_

_Best Western_

_Best Crime_

_Best Family_

_Best Hurt/Comfort_

_Best Friendship_

_Best Break-up scene [Please include chapter number in nomination]_

_Best Make-up Scene [Please include chapter number in nomination]_

_Best Proposal [Please include chapter number in nomination]_

_Best childbirth [Please include chapter number in nomination]_

_Best Fight (Between Friends) Scene [Please include chapter number in nomination]_

_Best Fight (Between Parent + Child) Scene [Please include chapter number in nomination]_

_Best Fight (Between two lovers) Scene [Please include chapter number in nomination]_

_Best Fight (Between Siblings) Scene_

_ [Please include chapter number in nomination]_

_Best Crossover_

_Most Romantic Moment [Please include chapter number in nomination]_

_Most Creative Story_

_Most Creative Title_

_Most Creative Summary_

_Funniest Line [Please include chapter number in nomination, and include the line]_

_Best One-Shot_

_Best two-shot_

_Best Three-shot_

_Best Series [Please include the name and URL of each story in the nomination]_

_Most Shocking/Weird Pairing_

_Best Unfinished Story (Hasn't been updated in a very very long time)_

_Best Female Author_

_Best Male Author_

_Best Overall Story_

_Best Joint Fic (A story written by two or more authors) [Please include both author's pen names and profile URLs in nomination]_

Whew! That's a lot haha. That is all of them though.

Please to do not send in nominations via review. We would like them to be sent preferably by email. You can email your nominations to officialhannahmontanaawards(at)yahoo .com (remove spaces and parenthesis, put in the at symbol.)

You can not nominate your own stories/yourself!

Please review the complete list of rules, and the nomination format on the website. The URL can be found below, and there's a link in the profile!

Happy nominating=D

-Ashley and Olivia

Official website: http :// officialhannahmontanaawards . webs. com/

Twitter: http :// twitter . com/ OfficialFFAward

(take out the spaces or it wont work!)


	3. Announcement

Hey Guys!

As you know, we are now accepting nominations so please be sure to send them in! We just wanted to drop a note to clear something up.

As listed on our website:

6:_ Absolutely _**no **stories containing the Jonas Brothers will be accepted for submission.** No Exceptions. **  
6a: In the case of the category for Best Crossover, Stories involving the characters from JONAS or Camp Rock will be accepted because they are not the Jonas Brothers, they are characters from a TV show and therefore the story is legal according to the terms of service.

We are sorry if anyone sees this as unfair, but it's how things are. The Jonas Brothers are real people. That is not allowed according to the fanfiction terms of service.

We are accepting stories that are crossovers with Camp Rock or JONAS, meaning characters including Shane Grey, Nate, Jason or Nick, Joe, and Kevin Lucas, the characters from Camp Rock and JONAS respectively.

Thank you for your cooperation.

-Ashley and Olivia

Official website: http :// officialhannahmontanaawards . webs. com/

Twitter: http :// twitter . com/ OfficialFFAward

(take out the spaces or it wont work!)


	4. Update!

Hey everyone!

Just a heads up, that we stop accepting nominations on September first, that's less then two weeks away! Be sure to send in your nominations, we want to make this a huge success! Also, nominations that have been received were posted on our website! So go check that out, and be sure to send in more!

-Ashley and Olivia

Official website: http :// officialhannahmontanaawards . webs. com/

Twitter: http :// twitter . com/ OfficialFFAward

(take out the spaces or it wont work!)


	5. IMPORTANT REMINDER!

Hey everyone!

Just a reminder: We stop accepting nominations at 12:00 AM EST USA on September 1st, 2009! BE SURE TO SEND IN NOMINATIONS!

Also, we've opened forums....go check them out!

Thanks, and keep up the good work! We need your contributions!

-Ashley and Olivia

Official website: http :// officialhannahmontanaawards . webs. com/

Twitter: http :// twitter . com/ OfficialFFAward

(take out the spaces or it wont work!)


	6. Final List Has Been Posted!

The final Nomination list has been posted!!! Be sure to check out the website to see, who knows, maybe you were nominated! Tell everyone you know! Link is in the profile!

Thanks so much to everyone who sent in nominations! We couldn't do this without you =D

-Ashley and Olivia

Official website: http :// officialhannahmontanaawards . webs. com/

Twitter: http :// twitter . com/ OfficialFFAward

(take out the spaces or it wont work!)


	7. VOTING!

Polls for voting have been (finally) opened up! They can be found at http: //www. fanfiction. net/ forum/ The_ Official_ Hannah_ Montana_ Fanfiction_ Awards / 64846 / (without the spaces).

Please note: In voting, you ARE ALLOWED to vote for yourself. Thanks, and happy voting!

- Ashley and Olivia

Official website: http :// officialhannahmontanaawards . webs. com/

Twitter: http :// twitter . com/ OfficialFFAward

(take out the spaces or it wont work!)


End file.
